


The Slip-Up

by orphan_account



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, References to Sex, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has taken to using a special nickname for Mark, but how will Mark react when Jack calls him by the wrong name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slip-Up

Mark stood at the bar in his kitchen with a small smile on his face as he watched Jack angrily play Super Mario Maker in the living room. He loved the way the Irishman - _his_ Irishman - could easily unwind when he played games, even if that meant getting a little loud and aggressive, but this was part of his charm. At least Mark thought so, though their neighbours tended to disagree.

The sound of hissing brought him out of his trance. Mark hoped once Jack had his first cup of coffee, he would be a little more ready to go out and shop for Christmas presents, but Mark knew Jack was fairly engrossed in his game already. 

He pulled two mugs out of a cupboard and began to pour coffee into them. One sugar into the large black mug with Sam on it for Jack and straight black into the smaller white one with Tiny Box Tim for himself. Although he started drinking more coffee since he and Jack had moved in together, it still wasn't his favourite drink. One small cup was plenty for him.

Carrying both mugs, he walked into the living room and set Jack's down on the table in front of him before taking a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch and sipping quietly on his drink.

"Thank you, Mr. Fishbach," Jack said, not looking away from the screen, but there was a small smirk playing on his lips.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't handle the name as smoothly, slightly choking on his coffee instead. "Don't call me that," he stammered quietly.

"What? You don't like it? I think there's a sense of regalness to it!" The smirk was growing on Jack's face, and Mark could tell he was trying not to laugh.

Mark sunk lower on the couch, his embarrassment growing. "It just makes me feel weird. I mean, that's what everyone calls my dad."

Without missing a beat, Jack quipped, "I could call you daddy, too, if you wanted."

Mark flicked him on the forehead before hiding his blush behind his coffee mug.

~*~*~

After Jack finished his third cup of coffee, Mark decided it was time to get dressed and ready to shop, despite protests from his other half who was "this close" to finally finishing this level.

"I wanna go home," Jack whined. "Everywhere is so busy, and we haven't found anything for anyone yet!"

Mark gripped his hand tighter and dragged him through the crowds at the local video game shop. "Remember our promise this morning? That if you would cooperate and come shopping today, then you would get a special treat later?"

At this, Jack immediately perked up. "You mean the only reason I'm here?"

Mark nodded. "That promise gets broken if you complain too much."

"That's not fair at all! You never said that this morning!" 

"It was in the fine print, but feel free to test it."

"Fine, fine, Mr. Fishbach. Anything for you."

Mark instantly paled at the name, and he knew Jack was smirking in victory behind him.

~*~*~

After hours of shopping and fighting the throngs of people holiday shopping, Jack and Mark were finally able to sit down in a quite, cozy restaurant for dinner. Jack had kept the whining to a minimum, but found every excuse to slip in that nickname, and Mark didn't know why it affected him so much.

"I'm not complaining," Jack prefaced, "but man, am I glad to be done."

"We're not technically done, Jack," Mark replied, rolling his eyes. "We still have to finish getting your siblings, and then we have some friends we need to get, too."

"Can't we just throw a party or something? Or make them food? Everyone loves my cooking, and you can make desserts! Please?" 

Mark thought about it because it was so damn difficult to say no to the puppy dog face Jack was giving him. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll get something together, and we can have a game of Dirty Santa or something."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Alright! But what is Dirty Santa?"

Mark blinked. "You don't know?"

"Nuh uh," Jack shook his head. "My friends and I never really played games at the holidays."

"Well, it's where everyone brings a gift to a party and then, you can choose a present from below the tree or steal a present that's already been opened."

Jack's eyes immediately lit up, and Mark couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "This sounds like my kind of game! Good choice, Mr. Fishbach," He praised, leaning across the table to kiss his red-as-a-tomato boyfriend on the cheek.

Mark tried to hide his blush behind his menu, so he didn't notice the waitress walk up to their table right away. 

"What can I get you gentlemen?" she asked, looking first at Mark then Jack.

Jack simply stared across the table in silence for a moment before smirking. "After you, Mr. Fishbach," he said, dropping his voice on the last two words. 

Mark smacked him lightly with his menu before ordering quickly and burying his face in his hands.

~*~*~

"Finally home. You know what that means?" Jack sang, setting the shopping bags down on the counter.

"We just got home, goof. Can't you wait ten minutes for me to relax?" Mark could sense Jack's patience lowering by the second as he began dragging Mark by the hand to their bedroom.

"You dragged me around from shop to shop all day when all I wanted to do was play games and kiss you," Jack said. "So no. I can't wait."

Mark rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless, happy to be with the man before him. "I guess that's fair."

Once in the bedroom, Jack immediately pulled Mark close to him, pressing their lips firmly together. Mark immediately melted into the kiss. "Thank you, past Mark, for giving me the gift of an overly excited Jackaboy," he thought to himself.

The kiss quickly became hungrier as the two moved to the bed. Mark flipped Jack so he was laying on his back with Mark on top. "It's all about me tonight, right?" Jack asked in between kisses.

Mark pulled back and cupped Jack's cheek. "It's always all about you, babe," he replied, earning a breathtaking smile from his beloved. 

He inched down and ran his hands along Jack's sides, making Jack squirm and emit small, breathy moans, before he reached the hemline of his shirt. Mark gripped the shirt, slowly bringing the shirt up and off Jack, placing small kisses on his torso along the way before latching on to his neck.

"Mr. Mcloughlin," Jack stuttered, his senses beginning to cloud.

Mark stopped.

Jack stopped.

Silence.

"Jack," Mark began. He sat upright, looking directly at Jack, who was doing everything in his power to look anywhere else. "Sean, look at me."

The Irishman shut his eyes before taking a long breath and reluctantly turning his head to face his boyfriend. "Mr. Fishbach-"

"No," Mark interrupted. "No jokes. Did you.. Did you call me Mr. Mcloughlin?"

Jack gulped, looking a bit out of character compared to his usual confident and domineering demeanor. "I did."

Silence.

"Please say something, Mark."

"Why?"

Silence.

Mark could have sworn he saw Jack flush. 

"Well, I was calling you Mr. Fishbach all day, and I knew how flustered it made you, and I thought it was really cute, and I loved it, so I kept calling you it all day, which got me thinking about how one day, I want to call you Mr. Mcloughlin and see if it had the same effect on you, and I guess it just slipped out, but I'm blaming it on you for being so damn sexy and making me lose all filter." Jack paused before adding, "Well, what little filter I have."

Mark's eyes began to water. He was stunned by the fact that Jack actually wanted to marry him and be with him for the rest of their lives. Sure, they had briefly mentioned it, and yeah, they lived together, but it had never really hit him how _serious_ Jack was about this. 

"Mark, please don't cry."

"I love you," Mark rushed out. "I love you so much. Someday, I want to be Mr. Mcloughlin, and you can call me it as much as you want."

Jack immediately felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. "I love you too, you big softy," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on his crying boyfriend's lips and pulling him into a warm embrace.

They stared there for a few moments before Mark finally spoke up. "So I'm thinking a summer wedding."

Jack laughed. "Keep dreaming, Mr. Fishbach."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a great internet friend of mine (everyone should go read her works on here because she is amazing)! I hope you all enjoyed as well! Thanks ^^


End file.
